


Are you garbage? (because I want to take you out)

by youaremystyle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremystyle/pseuds/youaremystyle
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't mind being a garbage man if he gets to see Do Kyungsoo every Sunday morning.





	Are you garbage? (because I want to take you out)

Park Chanyeol smiled as he jumped up into the passenger seat of the garbage truck he shared with his partner, Kim Minseok. It was around 8:30am, and the two were at the waste collection facility, waiting for their 9 o’clock shift to begin. 

“Yo, Chanyeol,” Minseok said, a lollipop sticking out of his mouth, “want a soda or something? Goin’ in to grab a snack real fast before the shit shift starts.”

“Yeah, sure,” Chanyeol replied, “Grab me a Sprite please!”

“Uh-huh.”

With that, Minseok was gone. 

Chanyeol sat back in the seat, arms behind his head, eyes closed. He did garbage runs 5 other times a week, usually, but Sundays were special. Sundays were the days he looked forward to the most.

Sundays were when he was able to see Do Kyungsoo, a very cute individual who lived in an equally cute house, with a cute pet bearded dragon that he walked every so often. 

Yes. Do Kyungsoo walked his bearded dragon. Why? He has yet to find out...

However, that odd quirk was just one of the aspects of Kyungsoo that attracted Chanyeol to him. Another aspect was the fact that Kyungsoo was simply cute as a button. He always seemed to wear the same outfit - khaki pants and some kind of sweater vest, even in the hottest of weather.

Like today, whose temperatures were forecasted to easily surpass 30 degrees. The humidity was already quite high, and would definitely only get worse as the day went on.

Today would definitely be a long, long day...

* * *

It was 8:55 when Minseok finally returned to Chanyeol, who had nearly fallen asleep in the front seat of Sehun, the team’s self-named semi-automated side loading garbage truck. It was kinda old, smelled like shit, and let out some pretty bad emissions. However, Sehun went on many fun adventures with Chanyeol and Minseok, and the two still refused to get a new truck. 

“Wake up, Yeol,” Minseok said obnoxiously loud as he climbed into the other side of Sehun, “here’s your Sprite.” 

Chanyeol opened his eyes slowly and, once he was conscious, accepted the Sprite from his friend.

“Thanks Minseok.”

“Yup.”

The two went through their last minute checklist.

“Garbage gloves?” 

“Check.” 

“Hard hats?”

“Right here.”

“Ratched reflection vests?”

“Bright and shiny, for now.”

“Perfect, you ready then?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Minseok nodded and then, after another few seconds, turned the truck on. The two took turns on driving - they switched off every 1 or 2 days. However, Chanyeol was always the loader on Sundays. For reasons previously mentioned.

Their Sunday rout was honestly not too bad. They hit only around 150 stops, as opposed to their typical 300 or so. Their Sunday rout was also a little different, because their team was assigned to the private neighborhoods in the area, rather than the public.

Kyungsoo lived in a housing development called Willow Creek - the houses were large, very expensive, but also quite tasteful in their architecture. Willow Creek was Chanyeol’s favorite area. He didn’t care that he was a garbage man amongst doctors, lawyers, and plastic surgeons. He knew that he was helping the people living there, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

“Chanyeol, are you okay?”

Minseok’s voice was full of concern as he peeked his head out of Sehun’s open door. Chanyeol had let out a cry of pain when he grabbed the garbage can to align it with the hopper. Unfortunately, some jerk had decided not only to overflow the can, but also to have thrown loose glass in those overflowing bags. One piece had ripped through the bag and cut Chanyeol’s hand pretty badly. Chanyeol had taken off his gloves just to get a better grip on the can.

“Shit dude, that looks bad. Get in here, let’s get that cleaned out ASAP.”

Chanyeol, after the can had been emptied, placed it back in the owner’s driveway and walked back to the open side door. Minseok was already rummaging for the team’s first aid kit, which were required by their waste management company.

“How bad is it?” Minseok asked as he reached behind his seat. Chanyeol winced as he lifted his hand from the cut, which was bleeding profusely.

“It’s glass,” Chanyeol mumbled, biting his lip, “so pretty bad.”

“Here are some moist towelettes to at least clean up the blood,” Minseok said, handing him the little package. Chanyeol grunted his thanks and clumsily opened the package. He took a deep breath before wiping his hand, which automatically began to sting from pain.

“Damnit,” he mumbled under his breath, “assholes leaving glass like that, what the hell?”

“I know, dude, it sucks, I’m sorry,” Minseok replied, fishing out something else to hand to his partner, “here’s some antibiotic cream. It’ll sting again, but you need to put it on generously. I don’t want it getting infected. Now where are the gauze pads…?”

Chanyeol accepted the cream, and as best as he could, began applying it to his fresh wound.

“Um, found that gauze yet?”  Chanyeol asked in a quiet voice, using a couple tissues to keep the cut from bleeding any more, “because these tissues aren’t gonna hack it.”

“I’m trying,” Minseok replied, worry in his voice.

The elder of the two continued searching for the gauze, and Chanyeol was getting worried. However, those thoughts were interrupted by someone who said,

“Is everything okay, Sir? Your truck has been sitting here for a while.”

Chanyeol and Minseok looked over, and almost immediately did Chanyeol’s heart swell. His favorite stop, his major crush, Do Kyungsoo stood by Sehun’s side door, leash in one hand and a worried look in his eyes.

“Uhh…”

“My partner here was cut by some glass your neighbor left in the can,” Minseok replied calmly, “and I can’t seem to find any gauze here, which he desperately needs. Would you happen to have any?”

“Oh, of course!” Kyungsoo replied, his already big eyes widening more, “wait just a moment, I will be back!”

The small man then gracefully swooped down to pick up his bearded dragon, and almost ran back into his house.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, forgot about his cut and was simply staring back at Kyungsoo’s retreating figure. 

“Dude!” Minseok exclaimed seconds later, “your hand!” 

Chanyeol blinked and then looked down, yelping when he saw the completely soaked tissue now ruining his pants. “Crap!”

Scrambling to find more tissues, the taller of the two squeezed more ointment onto his cut. Only about a minute later, Kyungsoo ran back out to the truck, a medical mask covering his mouth and nose, and gloves covering his hands.

“Would you mind stepping out of the truck for a few moments?” Kyungsoo asked gently, “it would be easier for me to help you.”

Biting his lip nervously, Chanyeol nodded, and as carefully as he could, he stepped out of the truck. 

Chanyeol was easily taller than Kyungsoo, but the latter was calm and professional. He had the taller kneel on the grass. 

“Put your hand out, please,” Kyungsoo said in a soft voice. Chanyeol obeyed. In the meantime, they could hear Minseok making a radio call back to the base. 

“...partner, Park Chanyeol, suffered a bad cut from glass…” 

Chanyeol sighed and focused his attention back to Kyungsoo, who was gently pressing more towelettes onto his cut. It stung, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but wince and whimper at the pain.

“I know, I know,” Kyungsoo soothed, his voice soft and calming. Chanyeol nodded and tried to focus all his energy on watching the man help him. It proved to be an effective distraction.

“Thank you for helping me,” he mumbled a few moments later, bowing his head slightly, “since I’m just a garbage man…”

“You’re still a human, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo replied, raising an eyebrow, “and without you, our whole city would be a giant dump. Don’t underestimate your job. You are valuable." 

Chanyeol wanted to cry from Kyungsoo’s kind words. He cracked a smile for the first time since his injury, and Kyungsoo smiled too. He then retrieved a spray bottle of some kind of medical product. 

“It’s a pain relieving spray that also acts as a cleansing agent. It’ll help kill some more germs and also relieve the discomfort a bit,” Kyungsoo explained upon seeing Chanyeol’s confused face, “now, it may sting for just a second.” 

He then sprayed the mist on the wound, and Chanyeol inhaled sharply. However, the stinging didn’t last long, and before he knew it, Kyungsoo had taken a non-stick gauze pad and placed it over the wound. 

“This will only last for so long,” he said as he then wrapped some medical tape around his hand, “and with your work, you will likely need to change the gauze often. I will give you what I have so that you don’t have to worry about running out.” 

Chanyeol could only stare at Kyungsoo, who was smiling awkwardly.

“I do hope your hand heals quickly,” he added, “glass cuts are nasty.”

“Th-thank you,” Chanyeol managed to say, “are you...a doctor?”

Kyungsoo laughed as he stood up. “Nope, just a nurse,” he replied, “but I live with two housemates here, Joonmyun and Luhan. Plus our pet bearded dragon, Baekhyun. Luhan's a pediatrician, and Joonmyun is an oncologist.” 

“Wow, incredible...” 

“Yo, Chanyeol, we gotta get going,” Minseok called from Sehun. 

“Okay!”

Chanyeol smiled sadly at Kyungsoo, who looked up at him.

“Thanks again for helping me,” he mumbled, lifting his hand gently, “it means a lot to me." 

“No problem at all. Please keep the wound clean and dry! Change the gauze often.” 

Chanyeol nodded, and after a second, said, “I...should be getting going.” 

Kyungsoo nodded. 

“Of course,” he said quietly, “just...let me know how you’re doing after your shift, okay?” 

“How-” 

Kyungsoo shoved the box of gauze and medical tape into Chanyeol’s arms and then, without a glance back, ran back to his house. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows but shrugged and walked back to the truck. Minseok looked up from his phone when Chanyeol stepped into Sehun.

“You good?” he asked, nodding to his partner’s hand.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol replied airily, “Kyungsoo healed me.” 

“Right, okay,” the elder chuckled, “also, Boss said to just finish Willow Creek and then come back. He’s got Jongin and Kris on the rest of the rout for today. He’s got a doctor waiting for you to ensure you don’t need stitches or anything.” 

Chanyeol nodded and then asked, “would...you mind loading for the rest of the shift? My hand-” 

“No prob,” Minseok replied casually, “I haven’t been loader in a couple days anyway. I gotcha.”

Chanyeol grinned at his partner. “Thanks, dude. You’re the best.”

“I know. Now, let’s get this shit over with.”

Chanyeol smiled, and before he and Minseok switched places, he looked down at the boxes Kyungsoo gave him, and almost fell out of the vehicle upon seeing the latter’s note. 

_Are you garbage? Because I want to take you out._

_xxx-xxxx_

_No, but really. My son, Yixing, loves garbage collectors, he would **love** to meet you. And I would like to see you again. You know, to check on your hand ☺_

_-Kyungsoo_

Chanyeol had not always been so keen about being a garbage man. However, as he switched sides with Minseok and began driving the truck, with Kyungsoo’s number safely in his pocket, he felt as though he was the happiest man in the world.

 

 

* * *

 

Okay, so writing this garbageman!AU actually took more research than expected. I had to decide what kind of truck Chanyeol and Minseok should drive, the hazards of the job, the required equipment, etc.

Being a waste collector may be considered a laughing matter, but guys, don’t underestimate your local garbage men/women. Their job helps keep the city clean, and without them, cities would simply be giant waste dumps. Their jobs are definitely important, so please never make fun of them. They are humans, too.

PS! Here are some links I used to help write this story.

[YouTube Video (super interesting actually, or good background noise LOL)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTUjiLxzDQs)

[Info about the actual job](http://www.jobmonkey.com/uniquejobs/garbage-man/)

[All about Sehun (I MEAN GARBAGE TRUCKS)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garbage_truck)

* * *

  



End file.
